Skin
by stephxo
Summary: Makorra smut
1. Chapter One: Asami

**A/N: This will eventually be a Makorra smut so the rating will change to T or M soon. This chapter was just my way of getting rid of Asami. Please comment/review and let me know what you want to see in future chapters.**

By the time Mako and Korra rode Naga back to Katara's house, Tenzin was already figuring out sleeping arrangements for the four teens.

"Bolin, Mako, it would make sense for you two to room together seeing as you two are brothers." Tenzin said. "Korra and Asami, you two are girls so... uh-" Tenzin muttered. They all knew what he was getting at. Korra and Asami would have to be roommates for the night. "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

They all started towards their rooms. Korra and Mako quietly looked at each other before separating. Korra and Asami finally got to their room but neither girl knew what to say. After all, Mako just dumped Asami for Korra.

"Uh. Which bed do you w-" Korra started.

"Korra listen," Asami interrupted. Korra froze where she stood. She knew exactly what was coming; Asami would have a raging, jealous fit. Asami would call Korra a slut and a bitch and a horrible friend. "I'm not mad."

Korra's eyes widened. "W-what?" She managed.

"I said I'm not mad at you, Korra." Asami said flatly as she waited for Korra's response.

Korra stood at the edge of the bed but had absolutely no idea what to say. All Korra could think about is how hot she was getting and how she wanted to take off her parka and her boots and just go to sleep. Korra didn't expect this from Asami at all. She didn't even expect Asami to talk to her. Asami tilted her head and her shoulders raised slightly. Korra knew Asami wanted her to say something, anything.

"Why?" Korra struggled to find a better response.

"Well, I figured I would head back to Republic City and take control of Future Industries since my father is out of the picture." She paused, unsure about continuing. "Besides, you and Mako are ... good for each other. You balance each other out because you're so opposite." Korra was paralyzed. Did Asami really just say that?

Korra cleared her throat. "Uh, thanks Asami. That means a lot. I honestly thought you'd be pissed at me." Korra said as she rubbed the back of her neck.

It was quiet for a few moments and Asami disappeared into the bathroom down the hall. Korra was in bed by the time Asami came back into the room, this time, Bolin following behind her.

"Are you sure Asami?" He asked.

Asami was definitely not wearing pajamas. "What are you- Are you going out?" Korra stuttered, while her and Bolin checked out Asami's dress, heels, and jacket.

"Kind of," She couldn't help but smile. "General Iroh is taking me to Ember Island. His family owns a house there. I'll see you guys around."

"Does Tenzin know you're just leaving like this? He might worry," Korra asked, her and Bolin exchanging a glance.

"I'm gonna say bye to him in a few minutes. Don't worry. Take care of Mako," Asami reassured her.

"I'll walk you out," Bolin offered. "See you in the morning Korra. Sleep well."


	2. Chapter Two: Thoughts

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I think it really introduces the personality and relationships of some of the characters. Please review & let me know how it's coming and what you'd like to see in the future chapters.**

How could Korra sleep?

Asami just left. She didn't know if she should be relieved or if she should make herself feel bad. She settled on a mixture of the two. "_Did she talk to Mako?"_ She asked herself.

Korra felt restless. She slipped out of her boots and shirt and walked over to the foggy window. She used her warm hands to firebend the ice off like she used to do when she was four. From the sky's appearance she guessed it was around one in the morning. She squinted. It was so dark outside but she could see Bolin and Asami about 200 feet away; Bolin carrying her bridal style so her heels wouldn't get caught in the snow. Korra couldn't hear them but she knew they were probably laughing hysterically. _"I wonder what they talk about," _she thought as she let her hair down. Bolin and Asami grew really close over the past few months. Korra smiled at the thought. She wondered how Asami's leaving made Bolin feel. "_He's probably crushed," _she thought. _"But then again, he always has a positive attitude, so maybe not."_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a small flame coming from a man's hand, far off in the distance. _"Must be General Iroh,"_ she thought. General Iroh's silhouette came more clearly into view. The United Forces General was extremely handsome as well as a gentleman; Korra was happy for him and Asami. Korra watched Iroh and Asami as they walked back to his ship and set off into the darkness, but couldn't help noticing Bolin standing alone in the snow looking seaward.

Korra sighed and turned around. Mako was casually leaning in the doorway. "Jesus fucking Christ!" she half yelled, bringing her hands up to cover her body.


	3. Chapter Three: Goodnight

"Korra, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare -" Mako started, walking closer to her.

"Shit Mako, you perve. How long have you been here?" Korra squealed as she pulled the sheet off her bed to better cover herself.

"Uh, I don't know. Few minutes I guess." He rubbed the nape of his neck. "I just wanted to say goodnight. I'm so sorry, Korra seriously," he said as he looked at the floor, avoiding eye contact at all costs; Not because he didn't like what he saw, but because he knew Korra wasn't comfortable. _"She may be the Avatar, but she's still a teenage girl,"_ he reasoned. _"Fuck, I am such an ass." _ He started to walk toward the hallway. "Goodnight Korra, I'll see you in the morning," he said with his back turned to her. He tilted his head to the right, not to see Korra but so that she would hear him better. "Do you want me to wake you up?"

Even though Korra felt embarrassed and self-conscious, she also felt secure and safe when Mako was around. "I'm sorry I yelled at you," she ignored his question.

Mako wasn't sure if it was safe for him to turn around and look at her or if she would get mad again. He decided to just stand still and wait for Korra to speak again. He heard her soft footsteps coming closer, her socks making a light brushing sound against the floor. "Mako," she whispered reassuringly, placing her hands on his waist, her body against his warm back and her head on his shoulder. He turned into her and their lips made contact. Soft, but not passionate or forceful. Mako promised himself he wouldn't rush this relationship like him and Asami did. Their kiss was brief but they lingered, neither wanting to pull away. The warm air coming out of Korra's nose danced on his cheek. He turned around so they were facing each other; Her hands still on his waist and their foreheads against one another. He could actually look at her now without her fidgeting. She was dressed for the most part, wearing her usual sweatpants, navy colored socks, and a breast binding. Korra noticed how he was looking at her and started to blush and back away insecurely but Mako caught her by her wrists. She looked up from the floor. Her bright blue eyes meeting his own.

"Korra please," Mako said slowly. "You're beautiful. You do not need to feel unsure about what I think of you." He let go of her wrists.

Korra was at a loss for words. She had never had a boyfriend. She had never known someone who cared so much for her, who's only desire was to make her happy. She wrapped her arms around Mako's neck and buried her head into his warm neck, giving him possibly the greatest hug he's ever received. He smiled and reciprocated the hug.

Korra's eyes were wet. _"Thank Spirits he can't see my face right now," _she laughed to herself. Mako felt a few tears on his skin but decided not to mention it.

Getting carried away with himself, Mako placed his hands on the back's of Korra's thighs and lifted her up so she was straddling him. Korra started laughing hysterically and moved her hands up to cradle his face. Her laugh sent shivers up his spine. _"I love you so much," he thought as he looked into her eyes. "I'm so lucky to have you." _He carried Korra over to her bed and gently but clumsily plopped her down. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight Korra," he smiled.

"Goodnight baby," she said with a smile bigger than his own. "And yes. I want you to wake me up tomorrow."

He grinned as he turned around and walked towards the hallway.

**A/N: Let me know what you think so far & what you'd like to see in future chapters :***


	4. Chapter Four: Brothers

The walk back to his room was long, but not unbearable. Mako certainly had a lot to think about. _"Korra is absolutely amazing," he thought._ "_Also, what the fuck happened in her room?" _

Mako had never been in an _intimate_ relationship before. When Lin broke him out of prison, that was the first time he had actually kissed Asami, and it was on that same day that he realized he was in love with Korra. After all, Korra was his first kiss; They were each other's.

Mako had reached the room Tenzin assigned him to. "Bo?", Mako called out.

"Hey Mako," Bolin called drearily from his bed, voice cracking slightly.

Mako noticed that he woke his brother up. "Sorry bro. Got a minute?"

Bolin quickly recovered. "Oh. Yeah sure," he said as he rubbed his eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." Mako fell backwards onto his bed, his broad, muscular back making a quiet thud against the feathery sheets. He cradled the back of his head with his hands as he waited for Bolin's response. The room was silent but Mako decided to go on anyway. "I've never been in a real relationship."

"Are you saying you and Asami weren't in a real relationship?" Bolin asked with the slightest annoyance in his voice.

Mako didn't notice. "No!" he answered too quickly. "Yes..." he paused, unsure. "I don't know, Bolin!" he yelled out of frustration, as the fire pent-up inside of his veins. He hesitated and took a deep breath, calming himself down. "Listen, what I'm saying is, I'm in love with Korra. And I've never felt this way with Asami. Fuck, I've never felt this way in my life."

It was quiet again. "So what is it that you want?" Bolin asked, turning on his side to look at Mako.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just asking you for advice. You've had tons of girlfriends."

Bolin smirked. He really enjoyed helping others, especially if it dealt with girls. "Well what exactly do you need my advice about?"

"Well, uh, I don't know how much of a help you would be because you've never had, um, sex but I -" Mako was cut off by Bolin's hysterics. He was laughing so hard he started to cry and fall off his bed. Mako grew annoyed but he was patient. He waited for Bolin's laughter to cease.

Bolin wiped a single tear with his finger. "Mako... You think I'm a virgin?" He chuckled.

"Uh, well -"

Bolin cut him off. "Bro, we have dozens and _dozens_ of fan girls. We're pro-bending stars!" Mako realized that Bolin _did_ actually have _tons_ of different fan girls over their old apartment all the time. "Look, sorry for being such a dick," Bolin said. "It wasn't even that funny. Well, you've had sex with Asami and Korra so what exactly are you..."

"Actually," Mako stopped him. Bolin knew exactly where he was going. Mako said enough.

"Are you fucking serious!" Bolin gasped. Mako's embarrassment only grew. "In all honesty, you should, uh, get on that, Mako."

"Yeah. I'll just do that."


	5. Chapter Five: Sun

**A/N: The chapter after this one will have smut, I promise. ;) Reviews please? :***

Mako woke up the instant the Sun's warm, gentle rays danced on his bare back. Like a traditional firebender, he rose with the Sun. Mako was too comfortable in his white, cotton bed sheets to get up. He was facing the door to the hallway and his brother in bed. The room was so beautiful and quiet that he didn't really want to get up. The only sounds were coming from Bolin shifting around in his sleep. Mako turned over to face the direction the sunlight was coming from. He sighed, exhausted. Looking out the window he saw nothing but snow, ice, and the rising Sun. It looked so peaceful and so dreamy that it sneakily coaxed Mako into unconsciousness.

Bolin woke up twenty minutes later and looked over at his brother, unsure if he should let him sleep in or wake him up for breakfast. He decided to let him catch up on his rest. Bolin washed his face, brushed his teeth and walked down the long hallway towards Korra's door. Normally he would have knocked but he knew Korra wouldn't be awake anyway so he just walked in.

He walked over to her bed. "Korra?" He placed his hand on her cool shoulder. She rolled over, facing him.

"Baby?" She said as she squinted to see through the Sun lit room.

"Uh - No it's me," Bolin smiled. "Mako is still sleeping."

Korra sat up. "Oh. I'm sorry," she looked around the room, slightly annoyed that Mako didn't wake her up like he said he would. "Thank you for waking me up, Bo," she smiled, putting her hand on his forearm.

Bolin went to the kitchen to eat the breakfast Katara cooked, leaving Korra alone in her room. She didn't really have plans today other than going back to Republic City so she dressed casually. She pulled indigo sweatpants over her hips and a black tank top over her head. She walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of Lychee Juice and a plate of warm pancakes. She smiled at the sight of Bolin greedily scarfing down his breakfast, oblivious to Korra's presence. _"How the fuck does this kid eat half his body weight in food?" Korra thought, laughing._

Korra carried the food to Mako's room, even though Katara stressed that no one is allowed to bring food out of the kitchen. When she got to his room she put the pancakes and Lychee Juice on the desk near the door. She looked up slowly, trying to be quiet. She walked closer to Mako's bed, suddenly entranced by the Sun glistening off Mako's naked back. The Sun emphasized Mako's muscles, shoulder blades, and jawline. Korra stood before him, with her mouth parted slightly and her sapphire eyes open wide. All she could hear was the sound of his steady breathing; It was soothing. Korra reached out her right hand and placed it on Mako's lower back, pausing for a moment to take in his incredible heat; She then slid her hand all the way up his spine, and finally branched out on his left shoulder. Mako's breathing changed. He took a deep breath and rolled over facing Korra. His tired, amber eyes opened slowly and met Korra's. Both of their eyes widened.

He quickly got out of bed and ran to find a shirt and his scarf. "I'm so sorry. What time is it?" Korra was too dumbfounded to speak. Mako froze where he stood. He knew why Korra wasn't talking; She was mesmerized. He turned around, smirking and still topless. The Sun reflected off his right bicep muscle, and his perfectly sculpted abs.

His tone changed. "Korra... What exactly were you doing?" He walked towards her, backing her up against the foot of the bed. She opened her mouth to talk but she couldn't form words. Her breathing grew more rigid.

"I just-" Korra paused, thinking fast. "Brought you some breakfast, baby." She smiled cockily, getting closer to his face. "But that's not the only reason I came," She pulled away before Mako could kiss her, and swiveled around him, switching their positions. Korra shoved him backwards and pinned his hands down above his head. This time it was Mako who's breathing became rigid.


	6. Chapter Six: Skin

**A:N/ Okay, I've never even written smut before so if it sucks... esdfghjnjdcavhBuhsk**

Mako felt like a chi-blocker punched him in the larynx. He couldn't form words. He looked into Korra's eyes and saw pure lust and desire. She wanted him just as badly as he wanted her.

Korra slid her leg over Mako's body, still keeping both of his hands pinned above his head. She was extremely strong. She sustained herself on her knees, which were on either side of his torso. She leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You're mine." Her chapped lips brushed softly against his ear and then down his jawline, leaving a trail of wet kisses.

Chills ran up and down Mako's spine, causing the hairs on the nape of his neck to stand up straight. Mako felt his heart beating much quicker. Korra released Mako's hands and sat up, letting all her weight settle on his pelvis. He looked up at Korra who was completely controlling him.

"You think you're so tough?" Mako retorted coldly. "I could have easily flipped you and pinned you."

"Well, why didn't you?" She grinned. Mako started to make an excuse but Korra placed her finger on his smooth, pale lips. "Shh." She dropped her finger from his lips and they both watched as she trailed it slowly down his toned stomach stopping at the elastic band of his sweatpants. Mako caught her by the wrist.

"Korra wait. Are you sure?" He knew the roles would traditionally be reversed, but he and Korra didn't have a normal relationship.

Korra wondered if they were going to be too loud, and also if it might not be a good idea to do such adulterated acts in such a sacred place as Air Temple Island. Mako had the same thought process but Korra quickly brushed the thoughts away, shooting a reassuring nod at him.

She pulled her shirt off, leaving only her breast binding. She leaned down and cupped his face with her hands. Her flat stomach was cool against his own. Her kisses were slow and taunting, making Mako wriggle beneath her, begging for more. He wondered if Korra knew what she was doing to him, coming to the conclusion that this was intentional. Knowing this only made him want her more. Korra was pleased with herself when she felt how hard she was making him.

She knew what Mako wanted. She crept her hand down his stomach and under his waistband, skimming over what was driving him crazy. Mako let out a hard breath and arched his back slightly. Korra broke their kiss and slid Mako's sweatpants and boxers off painfully slowly, teasing him. Mako groaned impatiently and moved his legs in an attempt to speed up the process.

Korra stood up and slipped his pants from his ankles, dropping them to the floor. She stood at the foot of the bed, finally seeing all of him. She let her eyes drag across what she had just revealed, along with the rest of his gorgeous body. She walked to the side of the bed, facing away from him. She removed her breast binding slowly, glancing over her shoulder to watch Mako. He was sitting up now, watching her every move. Piece by piece, her clothes hit the floor until she was left in nothing.

She walked back over to him, straddling his waist, making sure to provoke him with her breasts in her face. The way Korra was manipulating him drove him insane. He took her nipple into his mouth, making her neck limp. She ran her fingers though his hair and pulled roughly. She was shocked by the intensity of the whole situation, and found herself struggling to maintain control.

What ever fight she was pitching before, was quickly demolished when Mako clutched her by the waist and greedily flipped her over. Mako was finally in control.

Wasting no more time, his hands shot straight to where Korra wanted it. He took mental note of how wet she was. She moved with his hands and bit her lip, trying to remain quiet but keeping quiet was the leastof Mako's concerns. Korra noticed that Mako was succeeding in their struggle for dominance. Getting carried away, he spread Korra's knees and took his place between them, teasing her with the tip of his dick. Korra whined. Mako brushed his smooth lips up her neck and hungrily whispered, "You're mine" before pushing into her. She whimpered in discomfort, squeezing her eyes shut as he pushed farther with each thrust. Soon enough, the pain became pleasure. Korra's moaning grew louder, and Mako's panting grew more unsteady. The entire room felt hot and congested. Mako, coming close to climax, pulled out and came on Korra's stomach.

They laughed for a moment as Mako laid down next to her. Neither of them sayin anything. After a couple minutes, Korra got up to clean herself. Mako looked at his perfect girlfriend and smiled.

"Your pancakes are cold," She smirked.


End file.
